I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for potable liquids with a self-contained illumination and/or cooling means.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for potable liquids are frequently made from plastic material. Such potable liquids include soft drinks, water, juices and the like. A cap is selectively removed from the potable container which permits consumption of the potable liquid by the user.
Many of the previously known containers include logos, symbols or trademarks which are imprinted or otherwise attached to the container. These previously known trademarks, however, are simply printed upon the labels. Although marketing personnel attempt to make the trademark as prominent as possible, the previously known practice of simply printing the trademark onto a label and then attaching the label to the potable liquid container inherently minimizes the visual impact of the trademark.
Additionally, in many cases, it is desired to chill the potable liquid prior to its consumption. In order to do this, it has been the previously known practice to place the container inside a refrigerator and left for a period of time. Furthermore, upon removal of the container from the refrigerator, the potable liquid must be consumed relatively rapidly before the liquid becomes warm by absorbing heat from the environment.
Alternatively, the potable liquid may be placed within an ice chest or similar structure in lieu of a refrigerator. Such ice chests are inherently more portable than refrigerators and do not require a power source for their operation. Disadvantageously, however, ice chests are bulky and heavy to transport. Furthermore, although ice chests may be used over an extended period, ice chests are unable to maintain the containers containing potable liquids in a chilled condition for an extended period of time.
The present invention provides a container for a potable liquid which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the device of the present invention provides a container for a potable liquid in which the trademark attached to the container comprises a chemical luminescent material. Such materials, when activated, emit visible light radiation for a period of time. Typically, such luminescence lasts for 20 or 30 minutes and thus for a period more than sufficient for consumption of the entire contents of the container by the user.
The trademark containing the luminescent material may be contained either within the interior of the container, assuming that the container is transparent, or on the outside surface of the container. The container itself is preferably made of a plastic material.
The luminescent material is preferably a two-part material which, when intermixed, luminesces. A membrane separates the luminescent parts from each other until ruptured by the user. At that time, the materials intermix thus causing the trademark to emit visible light radiation.
Optionally or alternatively, the container also includes a cavity formed in the bottom of the container and this cavity is preferably cylindrical in shape. The container itself is preferably made from plastic material although other materials may alternatively be used.
A cylindrical cartridge is dimensioned so that it is selectively insertable into the cavity in the container by the user. This cartridge contains two liquids which are separated by each other from a rupturable membrane. Furthermore, when these liquids intermix, an endothermic reaction results thus cooling the cartridge and the contents of the container, i.e. the potable liquid.
Thus, unlike the previously known refrigerators and ice chests, the potable liquid may be cooled immediately prior to consumption by self-contained means. Specifically, in use, the cartridge is removed from the container, the membrane ruptured thus intermixing the two liquids and the cartridge is then reinserted into the container. Thence, the container and its cooling means are entirely self-contained, external means to cool the contents of the container are rendered unnecessary.